MTV Europe Music Awards
The MTV Europe Music Awards (EMA) were established in 1994 by MTV Networks Europe to celebrate the most popular music in Europe. Originally beginning as an alternative to the American MTV Video Music Awards, the MTV Europe Music Awards is today a popular celebration of what MTV viewers consider the best in music. The awards are chosen by MTV viewers throughout Europe. Awards and nominations Table 2009 MTV Europe Music Awards Award show The 2009 MTV Europe Music Awards took place in Berlin, Germany at the O2 World and Brandenburg Gate on November 5, 2009. The awards ceremony was presented by Katy Perry. It was the fourth time that the MTV Europe Music Awards were hosted in Germany. Nominations for regional awards were announced on September 1, 2009, followed by those of the main awards on September 21, 2009. Pete Wentz was the host for the 2009 MTV Europe Music Awards webcast. Lady Gaga had a total of 5 nominations that night. Her nominations were: "Best New Act", "Best Female", "Best World Stage Live Performance", "Best Live Act" and "Best Song" for "Poker Face". Gaga has won one awards "Best New Act". Gaga couldn’t be show but she sent video messages. Best New Act Lady Gaga won the award for Best New Act. The award was presented by Lil' Kim . MTV_EMA_2009_Lady_Gaga_award_acceptance.png 2010 MTV Europe Music Awards Award show The 2010 MTV Europe Music Awards took place on November 7, 2010 at Caja Mágica in Madrid, Spain. The awards ceremony was presented by Eva Longoria and Justin Bieber was the official MTV EMA 2010 digital host. Nominations were announced on September 20. Lady Gaga topped the list of nominations with five: "Best Female", "Best Live Act", "Best Pop", "Best Song" for "Bad Romance" and "Best Video" for "Telephone" featuring Beyoncé. Gaga has won 3 awards: Best Female, Best Pop and Best Song for "Bad Romance". Gaga couldn’t be show but she sent 3 video messages during her show in Budapes. Best Pop Lady Gaga won the award for Best Pop. The award was presented by DJ Pauly D and Snooki. 11-07-10 EMA Best Pop 001.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Pop 002.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Pop 003.jpg Best Female Lady Gaga won the award for Best Female. The award was presented by The Dizzee Rascal. 11-07-10 EMA Best Female 001.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Female 002.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Female 003.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Female 004.jpg Best Song Lady Gaga won the award for Best Song for "Bad Romance". The award was presented by The Jackass Cast . 11-07-10 EMA Best Song 001.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Song 002.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Song 003.jpg 11-07-10 EMA Best Song 004.jpg 2011 MTV Europe Music Awards Award show The 2011 MTV Video Music Awards took place in Northern Ireland's capital Belfast, on Sunday, November 6, 2011, at the Odyssey Arena in the Titanic Quarter area of the city and were hosted by Selena Gomez. On September 19, 2011, MTV Networks International announced the 2011 nominees. The main categories were dominated by Lady Gaga with six nominations, Katy Perry and Bruno Mars with five and Britney Spears, 30 Seconds to Mars and Adele with three apiece. Lady Gaga was the biggest winner of the night, taking home 4 awards. Lady Gaga had a total of 7 nominations that night. Her nominations were "Best Female", "Best Live Act", "Best North American Act", "Best Pop", "Biggest Fans", "Best Song" and "Best Video" for her single "Born This Way". Gaga has won 4 awards: Best Female, Biggest Fans, "Best Song" and "Best Video" for "Born This Way". Best Female Lady Gaga won the award for Best Female. The award was presented by David Hasselhoff. 11-6-11 EMA 2.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Female 004.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Female 005.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestFemale.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Female 003.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Female 006.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Female 007.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Female 008.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Female 009.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Female 010.jpg *Dress by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012), hat by Philip Treacy *Hair by Frederic Aspiras *Makeup by Val Garland Performance ;Set list # "Marry the Night" 11-06-11 EMA Performance 006.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Performance 005.jpg 11-6-11 EMA 5.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-MTN-01.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Performance 007.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-MTN-02.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Performance 008.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Performance 009.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Performance 010.jpg MTV Europe Music Awards in Belfast (06-11-11).jpg 11-06-11 EMA Performance 012.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Performance 011.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Performance 013.jpg *Dress and outfit by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012, custom), hat by Philip Treacy, dancers' outfits by Void of Course *Hair by Frederic Aspiras *Makeup by Val Garland Best Song Lady Gaga won the award for Best Song for "Born This Way". The award was presented by Hayden Panettiere. 11-06-11 EMA Best Song 003.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Song 004.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestSong.jpg 11-6-11 EMA 3.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Song 005.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Song 006.jpg *Suit by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012), hat by Philip Treacy *Hair by Frederic Aspiras *Makeup by Val Garland Best Video Lady Gaga won the award for Best Video for "Born This Way". The award was presented by Bar Refaeli and Irina Shayk. 11-06-11 EMA Best Video 003.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Video 004.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestVideo.jpg 11-6-11 EMA.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Best Video 005.jpg *Suit by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012), hat by Philip Treacy *Hair by Frederic Aspiras *Makeup by Val Garland Backstage and audience 11-6-11 EMA Backstage 001.jpg Press room Lady Gaga posed in the press room after the awards ceremony with her awards. Photographer Dave Hogan did a photoshoot with Gaga at Press room. 11-06-11 EMA Press room 004.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-PressRoom.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Press room 005.jpg 11-6-11 Dave Hogan 006.jpg|1 11-6-11 EMA 4.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Press room 007.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Press room 008.jpg 11-06-11 EMA Press room 009.jpg 11-6-11 After MTV EMA Interview 001.png 11-6-11 MTV EMA 001.jpg *Dress by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012) *Hair by Frederic Aspiras *Makeup by Val Garland #Photos by Dave Hogan 2012 MTV Europe Music Awards The 2012 MTV Video Music Awards took place in Frankfurt, Germany, hosted by Heidi Klum on November 11, 2012. This was the fifth time that Germany and the second time that Frankfurt was the host city of the EMAs. On September 17 the nominees were announced. Lady Gaga had a total of 3 nominations that night. Her nominations were: "Best Live Act", "Biggest Fans" and "Best Video" for "Marry the Night". 2013 MTV Europe Music Awards The 2013 MTV Video Music Awards took place in Amsterdam, Netherlands on November 10, 2013. On September 17 the nominees were announced. Lady Gaga had a total of 4 nominations that night. Her nominations were: "Best Female", "Best Look", "Biggest Fans" and "Best Video" for "Applause". 2016 MTV Europe Music Awards The 2016 MTV Europe Music Awards were held at the Rotterdam Ahoy in Rotterdam, Netherlands, on November 6, 2016. It was hosted by Bebe Rexha. This was the third time the awards have taken place in the Netherlands. Lady Gaga had a total of 3 nominations that night. Her nominations were: "Best Female", "Best Look" and "Biggest Fans". Gaga has won 2 awards: "Best Female" and "Best Look". Gaga couldn’t be show but she sent pre-recorded speech from Tokyo. 2016 MTV EMA award acceptance 001.jpg 2016 MTV EMA award acceptance 002.jpg Links *Official website *Twitter *Facebook Category:Award shows Category:2009 television appearances Category:2010 television appearances Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances Category:2016 television appearances